


The Goddess

by PastaBucket



Category: The Holders (Creepypasta)
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: There are many terrifying natures of The Goddess.





	1. Chapter 1

In a small town in the northern parts of South America, you can pay a small boy a modest sum to guide you to an innocent looking alley. Fearing for his life, he will not follow you further.

In this alley you will find a plain wooden door on your right, opening to the entrance to a temple whose walls are made out of impossibly large marble blocks.

This is where She is worshipped.

The priestess - a smiling Singaporean woman - will likely greet you with kind hospitability. She may or may not be floating a few inches off the ground. She is a strong conduit, and her happy smile is what keeps Her at bay. If she ever stops smiling, run, and beware of lightning strikes. Show her nothing but kindness.

You will pass a door to your right, which you can stop to visit. A set of stairs will there take you to the kennels, where you can see naked savage women in cages growling and behaving like wild dogs. These are Her mad driven servants, and if let loose, they will tear the flesh from your body.

The priestess may or may not take you to an obese man resting on a chaise longue, his lungs filled with pnemounia. His name is Gob. Since you are there alive, he will dismiss you to roam free in the temple at your leisure. The dead, however, must be counted in his ledger, and may never leave.

From here you can proceed alone down the hall to a giant and perfectly polished marble state of a beautiful naked woman, which, to those in tune, may bear a vague forbodance and dread. At her feet there will be a fountain where the water symbolizes blood.

This is where the mere layman prayers stop to pay homage with simple coins in futile attempts to bring vengeance to their enemies.

To your right the passage will continue. This passage will end in two large and heavy doors. In the black darkness beyond those doors, our realm will end, and Her lair will begin. It is here that She will lie in wait to quench Her eternal hunger, Her enormous maw riddled with rows of uneven teeth, swarms of maggots feasting on the remains of Her victims.

Many have tried to appease Her, or bargain with Her. They've all ended up eaten.

The select few who qualify, however, will instead see Her in the form of a tall, pale woman in a black robe, in which case She will have wisdom for you, that will open a conduit to Her in the center of your very soul, through which She will be able to leave her realm to visit the people you know - friend or foe - with horrors and death, for the rest of your life.


	2. Communion

The knowing of The Goddess is a dangerous practice, partaken only by the foolish, the insane, the unwilling, and the already marked.

Communion can be done in many simple ways: A blade through your body, and you will hear Her voice. A blade through your heart, and you will suimmon Her to feast upon you.  
In times of persecution, it is easy to press the edges of a small item - even the edges of a christian cross - into the palms of your hands, while meditating upon Her.

Whether willing or not, a marking is a lasting, or even permanent, communion with The Goddess.  
It is equally easy to bestow:  
Sacrificing your eyes, will remove the noisy shroud or sight, and allow you to percieve Her.  
Sacrifice your tongue, and your speech will only speak praises to Her.  
Thus anything that you do based on this mark, will resonate in the name of the Goddess.


End file.
